


stars they could not see.

by SobbingInACorner



Series: To Infinity (War) and Beyond [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crying, Deathfic, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanted a kind of happy ending, I'm Sorry, Injury, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy and Steve deserve the world ok, Peter too, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, tony is there, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SobbingInACorner/pseuds/SobbingInACorner
Summary: Steve Rogers was dying. He knew that much. He just didn’t think it would be like this.





	stars they could not see.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this little one shot has been rolling around my head for a while  
> Not going to lie Steggy still owns my heart I love them and they deserve so much more  
> Kind of a happy ending? Idk  
> I'm so sorry  
> Enjoy?

Steve Rogers was dying. He knew that much. He just didn’t think it would be like this.

The muffled cries of a war echoed around him, as blurry footsteps pounded past. It was raining.

_“Peggy?”_

_“I'm here.”_

_“I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance.”_

Red and gold filled his vision. Silent words spilled from the figure's lips. He looked scared.

Why was he scared?

_“The war is over, Steve. We can go home.”_

That had been a lie. It was still a lie. The war wasn’t over, it was never over, never would be over. There would always be a war. Always be soldiers, willing to fight. Always be casualties to lay down their lives.

_“Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.”_

_“You got it.”_

_“Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late! Understood?”_

Crimson blood spilled from his lips, staining his pale skin red. It filled his lungs, choking him. Drowning him. Steve Rogers glanced down at the spear embedded in his chest, yet felt no pain. Now another figure joined the sky above him, a haze of red and blue and black. Smaller. War didn’t care about age or innocence; it corrupted everything in its path, killing the weak and forcing the strong to fight. No matter who they were, or what they stood for. The red and gold man gripped his shoulder. Silent tears dripped onto Steve’s face. Why was the man crying? 

It was peaceful. The screaming in the distance was inaudible now, and the world seemed lighter. 

_“You know, I still don’t know how to dance.”_

_“I’ll show you. Just be there.”_

A third figure stood above him, smiling. Beautiful as the day he lost her.

“Peggy?”

_Coming to dance Steve?_

A weak grin tugged at his lips. He reached towards his love, and took her hand.

_We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your toes._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve Rogers lay dead on the ground, shield split clean in two. His blue eyes stared at stars they could not see.

It was raining.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Guess he finally got that dance :):):):):):):)


End file.
